I could love you much better
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Eu poderia te amar melhor, se te fizesse feliz. Shino/Ino.


Disclameir: Naruto não me pertence

**Disclameir: **Naruto não me pertence. Não queria mesmo u.ú

**X**

**Aviso: Esta é uma história ficcional e qualquer semelhança com a vida pessoal da autora é puramente coincidência. **

**X**

**I could love you much better. **

**X**

**Ato I – O das descobertas. **

Tudo bem, eu nunca fora muito amiga dele. Tudo bem, tudo bem: eu não era amiga dele. Mal me relacionava com ele, para falar a verdade. Mesmo assim, quando ele chegou como aluno novo, chamou minha atenção. Principalmente pelo modo com que se relacionava com Hinata. Eu até comentava com Sakura que eles eram um casal perfeito e ela concordava.

Daí essa fase de achar Hyuuga Hinata e Aburame Shino um casal perfeito passou. Não sei como, mas eu acabei me aproximando meio involuntariamente dele e...

A quem eu estou tentando enganar? Eu simplesmente entrei na vida dele de maneira proposital. Ele começou a chamar minha atenção e aí eu comecei a falar mais com ele e tudo o mais. Eu chegava e gritava "OOOI, SHINO!" e o abraçava. No começo, ele me estranhava e murmurava um "oi, Ino", sem emoção. Mas, teve uma vez, que ele me deu um beijinho na bochecha. Aí eu fui para o céu, sério.

Então, depois do beijinho na bochecha, é que eu notei o quanto as batidas do meu coração aumentavam quando eu estava perto dele, o quanto eu gostava de vê-lo, o quanto eu queria que a tarde e a noite acabassem logo, para de manhã poder vê-lo.

É, eu estava apaixonada.

**X**

**Ato II – O do suposto correspondimento. **

Eu simplesmente adorava ficar perto dele, conversar com ele. Normalmente ele dava respostas curtas, mas pelo menos ele estava falando comigo. Mesmo assim, ele continuava falando com a Hinata — óbvio. Daí eu comecei a pensar que ele nunca me notaria, mas aquela fatídica segunda-feira chegou.

Sakura havia faltado e eu ficara sozinha com meus dois amigos de verdade: Chouji e Shikamaru. E, de algum modo, nesse dia, eu e Shino nos aproximamos. Conversamos muito e, na hora da despedida, eu fui lhe dar um beijo na bochecha ao mesmo tempo que ele tentou dar um em mim. Os nossos lábios quase se encostaram, faltou pouco. Céu, mais uma vez. E borboletas no estômago.

**X**

**Ato III – O das primeiras verdades.**

Eu não estava apaixonada por Shino.

Eu o amava. Foi o primeiro que eu amei.

Achei que seria mágico, e estava sendo. Até começar a doer.

**X**

**Ato IV – O de conversas esclarecedoras (ou não).**

"Você gosta da Hinata?", eu perguntei. Ele me encarou por uns instantes e desviou o olhar.

"Não sei. Talvez. Mas _talvez_ pode ser tanto _sim _quando _não_.", foi a minha resposta. Mesmo assim, senti que tava pendendo mais para o "sim". O engraçado é que, apesar de isso ser triste, me ajudou a tomar uma decisão.

Era Dia dos Namorados, o dia perfeito. Eu iria me declarar para ele.

Falei isso para Shikamaru e Sakura — Chouji não havia se sentado perto da gente — na aula de inglês, que estava sendo no auditório. Shikamaru disse que me apoiava e que eu devia ir fundo. Sakura disse que não, eu não deveria fazer isso.

Aí eu fiquei na dúvida.

Shikamaru e Sakura então começaram uma pequena discussão, que resultou na vitória de Shikamaru. Sorri, e eles sorriram também, me mandando forças.

Inglês era a penúltima aula e eu resolvi que me declararia na de geografia, que era a última. Na verdade, no final da de geografia. Quanto mais próxima a aula ficava do fim, mais pálida e nervosa eu ficava. Estava até ficando com vontade de vomitar.

Aí chegou o final da aula.

**X**

**Ato V – O das declarações. **

"Shino?", voz trêmula.

Ele não disse nada. Simplesmente se aproximou para me dar o abraço de tchau, mas eu segurei seu rosto. Minhas mãos estavam geladas.

"É uma pena você gostar da Hinata.", e um beijo. Depois, eu saí correndo.

**X**

**Ato VI – O das reações. **

Eu cheguei rápido em casa e corri para o telefone. Telefonei para Sakura, para saber qual havia sido a reação de Shino. "Ah, Ino, você pode se preparar para pular.", foi o que ela disse. E meu coração bateu forte demais. "Ele ficou **muito **vermelho e absorto em pensamentos. E depois o Shikamaru chegou nele e perguntou se ele gostava de você. E ele disse que talvez. E depois o Shika perguntou se ele gostava da Hinata, mas ele também disse talvez..."

Eu já não estava mais tão feliz. Mesmo assim, minhas pernas ainda tremiam. Eu tinha uma chance. Uma pequena chance, mas ela ainda existia. Passei o resto do dia ansiosa, nervosa. Queria que chegasse logo a manhã seguinte. Eu estava cheia de expectativas.

Expectativas que foram frustradas.

**X**

**Ato VII – O de ser ignorada. **

Ele. Não. Falou. Comigo. O. Dia. Inteiro. Ele olhava para mim, em dúvida, mas não falava comigo. Minha pressão estava baixa, eu estava gelada e quase desmaiei de tão nervosa. Nunca me sentira assim antes e ele estava me ignorando. Ótimo.

Houve um momento em que eu saí para beber água. Quando eu voltei, ele estava lá. Conversando com Shikamaru e Sakura. E, quando eu me aproximei, ele saiu. Mais tarde, Sakura me disse a conversa: "Você gosta da Ino?"; "não sei. Talvez."; "e da Hinata?", "não sei. Talvez."; "você é gay?"; "**não**."

Outra vez, tomei uma decisão. Iria falar com ele.

**Ato VIII – O das lágrimas contidas (para saírem no banheiro). **

Eu o puxei pela mão, para um canto. Enquanto eu o puxava, ele dizia: "Não, não. Eu tentei evitar essa situação o dia todo..."

Eu havia feito um discurso para falar com calma, mas quando o encarei, não consegui me concentrar direito. Corei. "É que... é que... olha, ontem eu fiquei ansiosa por hoje; e hoje eu só me senti frustrada. Me diz alguma coisa, sério. Eu sei que eu errei me declarando para você, se nós nos conhecíamos a tão pouco tempo, mas eu... isso não importa. Me diz alguma coisa, nem que seja 'é, Ino, você tinha razão, eu realmente gosto da Hinata', ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Só me diga alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa..."

Ele me olhou com uma expressão de dor. "Talvez... você tivesse razão."

"Sobre a Hinata?", senti meu coração quebrar.

"É. Talvez eu goste dela."

"Ah.", e aí, eu saí.

**X**

**Ato IX – O do amor não correspondido. **

Quando eu saí d banheiro, vi os dois conversando. Sorri, nervosa.

Ela não o amava. E eu o amava com toda a minha força.

Eu poderia amá-lo muito melhor... se ele quisesse.

**X**

**N/A: **E eu não sou a Hinata dessa história.


End file.
